


A Hero's Journey: Saviors of The Eight Relics

by CadeshPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demons, Erotica, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Fights, Historical Fantasy, Horror, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Lust, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ninja, Oni, Ronin - Freeform, Samurai, Sex, Smut, Violence, mature - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadeshPrincess/pseuds/CadeshPrincess
Summary: A horrible thing has happened, someone has stolen a very important relic. The Heart of Amaterasu is a relic that protects the land from the attack of the Oni (demons, devils, ogres, trolls), and without it, all will crumble. The Hero of Japan is called once again. He'll need to save the land from wandering Oni, and recover the valuable Heart of Amaterasu.A tale of adventure, passions, and heroic battles.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Only the beginning: A stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written through RP by myself, Cadesh Princess, and my good friend Thomas. I hope you all enjoy reading our story. 
> 
> Side Note: Thomas thank you so much for writing this amazing story with me! You are the best.

Emperor Kaido awoke one brisk morning, shivering in his futon. A sudden chill had entered his bones as if Aki (Autumn) was already here. Perhaps a rainstorm would pass over in the early morning, he thought. With a slight groan and a big yawn, Kaido would raise from his futon, cracking his back, with a complaint, "Ack! I'm getting old."  
  
The large home of his which was in fact a castle was very still and quiet, considering all those who lived within it. It was so early, that not yet did the Samurai awake. None of the lords within the castle were awake either, much less Kaido's daughter, Yunaki. The servants were also resting, and it was just Kaido. In search of warmth, Kaido found his way in the grand tea-room. He pulled open the sliding doors and sat on the mat in front of the short-tea table.  
  
After selecting the tea he'd drink, Sencha tea, he'd boil some water in a tea-pot. He poured his tea and dropped a cube of sugar in it. He stirred the sugar in with the tiniest of spoons, as he walked over to the large window of the tea room. The tea room was his favorite place, it faced the monumental temple for the Heart of Amaterasu. He glanced over to it, admiring its shape while bringing the teacup to his lips. But there was a pause... the light was gone from within the temple... and just at that moment, he saw the movement of a mysterious shadowed figure scaling down the tall mountain. It hit him, someone was stealing the Heart! And that chill in his bones... it was because he felt the absence of the pure relic, shining its holy protective light.  
  
After witnessing an event like this, Kaido nearly burned himself with his tea, as his hands shook. He ran to the emergency bell installed inside the castle to alarm, and awake all of the samurai. Moments after Emperor Kaido described what he had seen, several samurai were sent out to investigate the temple. And a message was delivered to the Hero of Japan. An urgent request for his help, directly requested by the Emperor himself.  
  
***  
  
The Hero of Japan, Yamato Mazoku, was busy in the early morning training. He had his katana drawn and his eyes on a target dummy he had set up for this practice round. Despite being well known in Japan, and regarded very well, he preferred to live with his mother in a small village. He wasn't much for the hassle nor the bustle of the big life in the city. He loved it quiet, and peaceful.  
  
He then charged at the dummy, jumping up and slashing downwards, however, before the sword hit the dummy, he paused. He then smirked, and slashed at it again and again, pausing just before his sword made contact with the dummy. He moved around his practice target, using overhead downward slashes, slashes from the waist, upwards attacks, all pausing before he hit the dummy. The focus of this exercise was technique and control. He didn't want to actually harm the dummy. He could do that easily and had laid waste to many other practice dummies before. He just wished to refine himself. Have better control with his style and his sword, so he wouldn't cut what he didn't need to. Or cut what he did need to. Making one last attack, a thrust to the dummy's heart that also didn't connect, he was satisfied for the day.  
  
He picked up his kasa hat and put it on. "Ah, a good training session! I'm sure mother would be proud to see me working so hard on my technique."  
  
He turned so he may enter his home, but saw a small servant boy running towards him. He raised an eyebrow at this. The servant boy approached him and bowed. "Hero of Japan! The Emperor has requested an audience with you to discuss an important matter!"  
  
"Important matter, huh? Well, alright. Give me a moment to get ready." He said, turning and entering his home. He suited up in his armor, gifted to him by his mother who had apparently received it from his father as a special present to mark him becoming a samurai. He had worn it in the war, so he knew of its reliability quite well. It also just felt comfortable to wear. After wishing his mother well, and to take care, he made his way towards the imperial city, to find out what was going on. If the Emperor had called for him, it was doubtful it was going to be a good thing. Why else would they call the Hero of Japan?


	2. From The Heart To The Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Yamato discovers why he is called to the imperial city to meet with the Emperor. Now he truly begins his journey, but he is not alone.

The Great Hall filled with the Emperor, the Shogun, the leading commanding Samurai, the Kenin Samurai, and the feudal lords. All discussing the heinous crime committed, the taking of Amaterasu's heart. After a long discussion and investigation, one thing was certain. Kuro Seigi had something to do with it, he was the only one missing. He had been acting strangely for some months, but he was the commanding samurai one rank below the Shogun and the last remaining of the noble Seigi family line. He was to be respected and trusted.  
  
Not only was his disappearance suspicious, but more disturbing was the fact he left his samurai sword as well as his samurai armor. Abandoning it. As the Shogun Yunaki, was taking the lead of the investigation within the Great Hall, her intense questioning was digging all the information she needed from each and everyone present. She was once childhood friends with Kuro, his behavior in the last year was like a completely different person. It was as if he was a stranger to her, that is why when she realized he must have been the one to steal the Heart, it didn't surprise her. She remembered the ramblings of Kuro... he seemed to become obsessed with relics and their power. She never thought it would come to this.  
  
The moment Hero Yamato Mazoku entered the Great Hall, everyone stood, excited to see the hero in person. He was a living legend after all, and even the Emperor seemed a bit too excited to see him. This would usually be humorous for Yunaki, seeing all these rich nobles and her father, the Emperor fangirling over a humble ronin. He was a wandering Samurai, who lived a secluded life. She did admire him but now was not the time. Before her father could lose his composure and begin asking Yamato a hundred questions, Yunaki placed her hand on his and whispered "Oto-san..." Giving him a pleading look. Quickly Kaido understood that his daughter needed everyone to remain focused. He patted her hand and allowed her to speak first. "Welcome, Hero Yamato."

Yamato bowed respectfully, facing towards the Emporer and his daughter, hands to the side, face to the ground, body straight at a 125-degree angle. He maintained this position for a moment. "I have been summoned because of an important matter. Whatever is the will of the people, I am its sword. If the Emporer or his family request anything from me, I shall be there to obey their will for the good of the country. What shall you have me do?" He asked respectfully.  
  
Despite his legendary status, he remained a humble man still bound to follow the Emperor's word. He had been called here to listen to whatever the man asked him to do and follow it to the letter. And he intended to follow through with it. The woman who spoke to him who he knew as the Emperor's daughter, Yunaki, was the shogun. A powerful samurai in her own right, he had heard. He hoped someday he would be able to ascertain whether or not there was any truth to the claim. But first, he came to find the reason why he was summoned. The country must be in danger if he had been summoned. Whatever it was, he would deal with it. He wasn't legendary for nothing, after all, he saved all of Japan before.  
  
Emperor Kaido and Yunaki looked respectfully at Yamato as he bowed. As a courtesy, Kaido and Yunaki both bowed, in the same fashion as Yamato did. A respectful acknowledgment of respect. The other lords and samurai bowed as well. Although Kaido was Emperor and dealt with political, social, and economical issues... when it came to matters of life and death or the safety and stability of the nation, that duty and responsibility fell upon the shoulders of the Shogun. Many recognize that the true power and strength behind an Emporer is his Shogun. It just so happened the Shogun is his daughter, who one day will be Empress herself.  
  
"You honor us Hero Yamato with your presence. We summoned you because a great tragedy has occurred... The Heart of Amaterasu has been stolen. We don't know why, but we suspect it was Kuro Seigi. I suspect he will also attempt to steal other valuable relics throughout the different regions of Japan. Without the Heart shining its light at the temple, you of all people know better, the Oni and Yokai have the freedom to wander among us and cause havoc. We need to protect the other relics while the threat of them being taken remains. I will join you in the quest to regain the Heart. This is what we ask of you." Yunaki's voice was strong, yet delicate somehow, and very proper.  
  
Yamato listened to the tale of what had occurred, and was surprised by the revelations. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he thought about it, he had not seen the great light from the temple. He knew how much of a big deal the Heart of Amaterasu was. It had been left behind by the Sun Goddess to ward off Yokai, and now it had been stolen. And it had been stolen by Kuro Seigi. He had heard great things about the man, the last of the Seigi line, and a great samurai. What had caused him to turn and steal the Heart, leaving the whole of Japan vulnerable to evil Yokai, such as the Oni?  
  
"I am greatly humbled to hear you shall be joining me in my quest, Yunaki-sama. I promise to you that I shall not fail in returning the Heart and bringing justice to Kuro Seigi for his actions against the whole of Japan." He said to Yunaki. Well, now he would be traveling with the woman, so he would know how strong she was first-hand in their travels to retrieve the heart. Kuro would be unable to steal the other relics now that they were being guarded against him. Everyone knew the threat he would hold.  
  
Yunaki would nod slightly at his response, feeling relief wash over her as the hero agreed to join her in the quest to protect the relics. After a few other words were exchanged, Yunaki would look to her father giving him a heartening smile. She knew Kaido was worried about her safety even though she was a highly skilled warrior. Although she had fought in wars, and faced enemies before, he always worried, she was his daughter, and it was natural that he would. "We must not wait any longer, I will pack the necessary things on our mounts and we will ride out. The Tohoku Region is where we will go first, it is where the Ungaikyo mirror is kept. Thank you all for attending, if anyone has any news of Kuro or the Heart of Amaterasu, inform Samurai Tanaka, he will take my place beside my father as I go with Yamato-san." She bowed to everyone, and Emporer Kaido dismissed everyone. She wasted no time. Kuro already had a headstart, and the tight knot in her stomach tightened at the thought of him, it made her anxious. She entered her room while Yamato waited outside by the stables.  
  
The servants brought to him food and drink for the journey, sent by Kaido of course. Yunaki removed her fancy traditional dress for easier to move combat clothes. She tied her long black hair back, and sheathed her katana. Her favorite katana was unique, as it had a retractable chain at the end of it which had many uses to it, aside from grappling an enemy at a distance and dragging them by the chain to meet the sharp edge of her blade.  
  
***  
  
She appeared by the stables, the sun blinding her for a moment as it was high in the sky. She walked over to Yamato offering a small nod of acknowledgment and mounted her black horse. Yamato looked back at her and smiled, nodding at her in return and climbing up upon his own horse. He had set up the food in and drinks into a bag that was slung around him onto his back. He did this so it was less likely someone could just grab it and take it. The food and drink would of course last them quite some time. So they wouldn't have to go around asking for food. They would be able to easily get it if they just said who they were, but he preferred not to be treated with extra special treatment simply because he was a hero. He did what was good for the country he loved, not for special treatment.

As they rode, he started to strike up a conversation with her. "So, Tohoku Region, huh? Do you go there often? Being the daughter of the Emperor while being yourself the Shogun must mean you visit all of the regions from time to time. That must also mean you've seen all the relics first-hand and know much about their history. I don't go out very much. I prefer peace in my quaint little village. It's calm there." He said to her, looking over at her. This was his first time really meeting and interacting with the woman. He should get to know her well if they were going to be traveling together. It only made sense, after all.  
  
Yunaki felt comfortable in the silence. The sound of the trotting hooves of the horses sort of lulled her mind into a peaceful state. In moments like these, when she would feel anxious, and the need to be strong she found peace in little things like that. Or she'd recite to herself the principles of being a true samurai that her Master taught her when she was so young. Master Ikeda Seigi, he was like a second father to her. When he deemed her worthy of being a Shogun... she knew Kuro felt hurt by this. His own father neglected him in such a position. As Ikeda was Shogun before, Kuro thought naturally as his son, he'd be the next Shogun, only to find it was Yunaki. It ruined their friendship, the thought pained her, as she once saw him as a brother.  
  
_Gi, integrity. I will be true and honest to all people, and to myself. And be unwavering in my decisions._ She said these words to herself, reciting the words taught to her word for word. She'd continue to the next rule, only for her train of thought to be broken by the voice of Yamato. "Tohoku Region? Yes, I've been there many times before, and the other regions as well of course. I don't need to go further down to the Kyushu Region so often, my sister, is the Daimyo there." She thought about the relics and shook her head slightly. "I actually have only ever seen the Heart of Amaterasu and the Ungaikyo mirror, although I admit, I don't like looking into the mirror, I have a feeling I might see a spirit on the other side." She says with a slight smile. "Your life sounds very peaceful, you should cherish it." She'd say, her voice trailing off. She rode her horse expertly, one hand holding both of the reins together, looped into a knot. Her other hand was postured at her side, as she sat straight up, riding like a proper lady. Her skirt slightly riding up the sides of her thighs, and her breasts bouncing whenever the horse trotted a bit faster.  
  
Yamato nodded and smiled lightly. He didn't pay attention to her body, unlike probably most other people would. Yunaki was certainly attractive, it was just Yamato was raised as a gentleman by his mother, and never really interacted with women really, so he didn't watch her body or anything lewd like that. Instead, he was more focused on enjoying his time with her. Until they got the Heart back, they would be together pretty much all day, every day. Might as well enjoy her company if he was going to be with her that long. "Tell me about this sister of yours. I'm interested in knowing about her. Really, I'm most interested in learning about you, Yunaki-sama. We're going to be traveling with each other for a while, so I might as well get to know you better as a person." He said to her as his horse trotted beside hers.  
  
Yamato himself was a rather good looking man. Attractive, muscular, with light-whitish hair, not gray with age, it was his natural haircolor. He didn't consider himself all that much, but even without his prestige women may find themselves fawning over his handsomeness and his kind soul. He treated everyone he could with respect. He had a smile on his face near constantly, and it was an adorable one at that. He worked and trained hard so that he may support everyone in this country with his strength of character. He held onto the reins relaxed-like, intent more in listening to Yunaki talking then keeping a firm grip. He knew the horse wouldn't buck him off though.

Surprisingly enough, although Yunaki had a beautiful body, evenly shapely body, with pure fair skin, beautiful face, and long dark hair, no one dared to ogle her. All those among her samurai, as well as lords and servants, knew to respect the Shogun and to avoid any inappropriate ogling. But it would not surprise her if people stare at her, since they wouldn't know exactly who she was without her traditional dress or her special samurai armor on. "My sister, Eimi, she's two years younger than I am. She's dedicated and respectable, a true samurai, which is why I made her daimyo, giving her control of the opposite end of Japan, with her own army of samurai to command. While I'm with father, commanding my own samurai." She explained.  
  
Yunaki would glance over at Yamato for a moment. Taking in the hero for the first time, seeing him up close, she'd notice he was indeed handsome. But that is not what made her stare at him, it was the humility he carried in his eyes, and even in the way he spoke, his mannerisms. Very poised, strong and yet gentle. "You know, you should just call me Yuna-San... I'd say it is more fitting... I see you as an equal. Also, Yunaki-sama would announce my identity to others. We should keep a low profile."  
  
Yamato laughed lightly at Yunaki's comment about his formality. "You're right, I apologize, Yuna-san. It's just, you're the shogun. I'm just a samurai... a ronin, even if I am Hero of Japan. It is nice to know you see me as an equal...and you are right about keeping a low profile. We don't know who may be listening, reporting back to Kuro, if what he did was not just a solo operation..." He said, pondering on the last thought. Was it possible Kuro Seigi was being aided by allies right about now? Stealing the Heart was a bold move. If he intended to steal the other relics, he would require assistance. Such was a troubling thought.  
  
"You know, I'm an only child. So I don't know much about the bond between siblings. But it seems you and your sister get along well. You seem to trust her, as well as respect her ability to be a daimyo. Perhaps I could meet her sometime. Gods above know I need to get out of the house sometime." He said with a low chuckle. His mother had started getting on him about how he should move out and see the rest of his land on his own, not stay with her forever. Perhaps she was right, but Yamato liked the way things were.  
  
A small smile formed on Yunaki's lips hearing him call her Yuna-san. It was something to get used to as no one ever called her that. The only other names she ever heard were from her sister calling her Onēsan, her father, Kaido calling her his daughter, Musume. Her soldiers all referred to her as "Leader" and "Commander". The Lords and Servants referred to her as Princess Yunaki, being the daughter of the Emperor. As she thought of this, she realized not a lot of people in her life who ever saw her as an equal. There was Master Ikeda, who she called Sensei. He called her "Seito." Naturally, as she was his student.  
  
Kuro... Kuro was like her big brother. She called him "Onii-chan" ... all before she became the Shogun. She remembered him yelling at her angrily. "Don't call me that!" He'd say, making her jump from the sudden lashing out. "I'm not your brother, and you are the Shogun." He had stormed off leaving her confused and hurt. After that their relationship was purely professional. Her mind snapped back to Yamato speaking. Not realizing she had done it again, wandered off in her mind thinking about things... "I'm sure you will meet her soon enough. She is in charge of guarding the Relic, Wind Sword. She even held it once, she mentioned it was very powerful... and I do hope Kuro is working alone... it'd be very worrisome if he was working with others..." The thought seemed to linger in her mind. Her eyes would zone in in front of her as she rode, clearly her mind wandering once again.

Yamato nodded at that. "Yes, it would be. Just him alone is dangerous enough, but with more? That could be a mighty problem indeed...I wonder what made him turn...why did he betray us all? What purpose does he have for stealing the heart and opening up Japan to the Yokai? I hope we may be able to get some form of answer from him on why he did this..." He trailed off, then looked at Yunaki. "You know, Yuna-san...I've been noticing you've been staring off into the distance much...is something on your mind? You can tell me if you wish. If something is troubling you, I'll do whatever I can to assist you. You are not just my Shogun, but hopefully, I could be your friend." He replied with a kind smile. He was a bit worried about Yunaki. She seemed rather distant and lost in her thoughts easily. He hoped nothing was troubling her beyond the obvious of the betrayal of Kuro. If that was it, he would do whatever he could to allay her mind of the troubles.   
  
"Kuro... he was once kind, and like a brother to me. His father... Master Ikeda made me Shogun, I noticed after that he became, bitter. After Master Ikeda died... Kuro became even colder. I remember when we were younger before he hated me... He obsessed with the Relics. He spoke about how cool it'd be if he could see them in person. He would joke about using them, seeing how it'd feel to hold one. I never thought... he meant he'd ever do it. I can't say I know why he did it... But I know he probably thinks he is making himself powerful. He is being selfish." She said bitterly at the end.  
  
Yamato's sudden expression of worry and caring surprised Yunaki for a moment. She smiled and shook her head slightly. "I am fine Yamato-san. But it pleases me to hear you call me a friend." She wouldn't open up to Yamato, not yet. Yunaki's guard was up. It was rare for even those closest to her, to get her to open up. Perhaps that is why the Ungaikyo mirror weirds her out because it is said the reflection expresses everything about a person, apart from showing spirits and demons in its reflection. "Let me ask you something Yamato-san, who is your master? How have you become the greatest samurai, yet you are a ronin?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Hm? My master? Ah, that was my mother. She trained me very well. I learned a lot from her about the use of proper sword techniques. How to cut to inflict the most damage with minimal effort, how to avoid hurting yourself when using more advanced moves, things like that. She knew so much and taught me all she knew. Then I applied that during the War, where I learned more as I went along. I thank her for everything." He said, looking forward with a smile on his face, reminiscing about the good times with his mother. It was crazy to think that once, he did not know how to wield a katana. And now, look where he was. Hero of Japan, traveling with the Shogun Yunaki, daughter of the Emperor.  
  
"You know..." He said, looking back at Yunaki. "It's probable that Kuro was jealous. His own father chose you over him, his own son. No matter how good you are as a samurai, Yuna-san, he felt cheated. And after the death of his father, his anger festered, and he became more of a distant man...it seems his obsession with the Relics came to a fever pitch after that. Perhaps he intends to use their power to usurp you. Show his father wrong and prove to everyone that he was the one who was meant to be chosen..." He said to her. "I mean, that's just what I think, from what little you're telling me. I don't know the man at all personally, so I'm just giving my own two yen at this." He said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit nervously. It was simply an observation put into words. He was trying to find a reason for the man's actions, and what Yunaki told him seemed to give reasons why the man did what he did. Why he acted the way he was. He found that to be rather selfish. Envy was a powerful poison. It could ruin friendships and bring about ruin. And Kuro wanted to bring much ruin to the country to prove himself. In the end, only death awaited him for his actions.  
  
A smile of her own would curl on her lip as she could see Yamato reminisce about his mother. His story was fascinating. How a mother could make her son into the hero he is today. Yunaki's eyes went wide with Yamato's explanation of Kuro's behavior. She had never really taken the time to analyze the situation and pick it apart as he did. He hit the nail on the head and hearing it said out loud gave a new-found understanding. "No... I think you're right. I think you're absolutely correct. I never thought of it so clearly as you did, it was always a bit muddled in my mind, never understanding his actions. But it was envy... he let it corrupt him." She sighed slightly. "You have eyes to see Yamato." She said with a smile, impressed by his wisdom. "If all this is true... Kuro was never a true Samurai. His father taught us so well... yet Kuro is cruel."  
  
She would change her posture a bit, breathing in deep before reciting the words to Yamato. "Rei. Respect. True Samurai have no reason to be cruel. They do not need to prove their strength. Even with their enemy, they will have respect, for their strength in battle." Yamato tilted his head as he heard her recite the words of the samurai code.  
  
"I believe I remember my mother saying those words to me as well...those are the words of the creed, the code of a samurai, no?" He asked with a small smile on his face. He turned his head forwards. "Greed and envy are powerful poisons on a person's heart. Makes them do things they wouldn't normally do, all for satiating their desires. But they never end well, for the people who allow themselves to feel this way always end disastrously...perhaps we shall show Kuro the error of his ways, before his inevitable punishment. At least then he may die a repentant man..." He looked back at Yunaki and smiled. "I highly appreciate the compliment, Yuna-san. I simply have an eye for these things, I suppose. The true nature of people. Being a young man as I may, I understand many things about life. And so I try to understand and see things many others might not." He replied to her.  
  
The compliment she gave him made him happy. It was high praise, after all. Coming from the Shogun. He looked up into the sky, thinking for a moment before a bright smile appeared on his lips. "Ah, I remember now. Yes." He stated to himself aloud before speaking. "Chu. Duty and Loyalty. Warriors are responsible for everything that they have done and for everything that they have said, and all the consequences that follow. They are immensely loyal to all of those in their care." He recited from memory. Kuro did not embody the attributes that made a samurai a samurai. Yamato would show Yunaki that he did embody such traits, so she knew he would protect her if she was unable to protect herself. He was going to be reliable.  
  
As he mentioned recognizing the words, she smiled widely. It was quite impressive for a Samurai like him, more known as a Ronin to know the code. A part of her wondered if Master Ikeda ever taught Yamato's mother. "I hope that you are right." She'd say in agreement, nodding her head silently at the thought of having to Kill Kuro. It made her feel sick. Almost like having to kill someone you once considered family. Another polite nod from Yunaki as Yamato thanked her for the praise. It was true though, Yamato was strangely wise. As if he had the mind of someone beyond his years. _Where does a young man get so much wisdom?_ She thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts would be interrupted as he'd recite the words she had engraved in her heart. He looked up reciting them, the sun hitting his face just below his jingasa hat, almost giving him a godly heavenly glow as he spoke. "You know the code well. I am impressed by Yamato Mazoku." She said his name meaningfully as if he had ignited her warrior spirit. Her voice deepening slightly. "You are a true warrior. I am honored to have you at my side. I can see now, you must be blessed by the Kamigami." She'd bow her head slightly.  
  
Yamato laughed lightly, nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well, I appreciate the praise you're giving me, Yuna-san. I'm not sure if I deserve it though. I'm just a samurai with high standards of how one should act. I put myself under those great standards as well. And well, I'm glad you're by my side too, Yuna-san. I'm enjoying this time I have with you together. Even though I only met you today, I can already feel a sense of closeness with you. I'm sure we shall be good friends and form a powerful bond." He said with a soft smile, directed right towards her. He looked back towards the horizon as they trotted along on their horses.  
  
"Do you know how much longer it will take until we reach Tohoku, and by extension, the mirror? I must say, a mirror that shows one's spirit is a bit disturbing. If Kuro could get that, I could only imagine what kind of horrors he could reveal to himself...let us hope even more so he never gets any of the swords, the legendary Cursed Sword Muramasa being the one I am most worried about. Being a trained warrior, he would be nightmare-ish to fight against like that. It would make him that much harder to fight against...but I believe in both of us. I've never seen you fight, but I'm confident in your strength. Perhaps even you're stronger than me? Who knows." He said with a little smile on his lips, entertaining the thought. He would like to see her fight. Maybe even spar with her himself.  
  
His words were genuine and they touched Yunaki. She saw him as a friend already, and they had just met a few hours ago. While they've been riding their horses, they've kept busy with idle talk, not realizing, 3 hours had passed by. "We reach Tohoku by midday." She would reach back into one of the bags strapped onto the horse. She pulled out a flat circular object. An actual mechanical clock. This was a rare item for the time of course only the wealthy had one at the time. She held it over so he could see it. "We have about an hour till we reach Tohoku. After we enter the Tohoku region, we must ride another hour to reach the Ungaikyo mirror at the center of Tohoku." She would explain as she looked at the clock. She'd safely put it away, careful not to drop it.  
  
"Kuro... he'd use it for self-empowerment. I'm sure he'd end up taking the mirror and asking the spirits inside it questions. Asking for some unknown truth he'd think would give him power." She said shaking her head at the thought. "I am unsure of who is stronger between the two of us. But sparring with you could be quite fun." She admitted with a little laugh. "I think when I spar with my samurai, they always hold back, afraid to hit me or something. Promise you won't be afraid just because I'm a shogun or a princess. Treat me as an equal, friend."  
  
Yamato smiled back at her. "Of course you're equal to me, my friend. Don't worry, I'll give you all that I have in our sparring match, though you may regret that." He said jokingly, laughing. "I noticed the chain at the end of your katana. Smart, very smart. Well, I have my own trump card that will be sure to surprise you." He said confidently. Yes, his trump card. Something he had never before used in an actual fight. He knew it was strong, though. Very strong. Enough to turn a battle in his favor if he uses it right.  
  
"2 hours until we reach the mirror...I hope you'll show me around town once we get there. I'm curious to see the sights and to know what it's like there since I never had the opportunity to see it myself before. You have, so you can be my guide. I'm putting my trust in you in showing me what the region and the city have to offer." He told her. He had never seen a clock before. Seemed very fancy, and useful. He could see those things being put into every household once the technology had advanced far enough. He wondered just how far technology would go. Would it have a profound effect on the culture? Would there be a need for samurai anymore? The future was always uncertain...but it was also ever bright. 

They both laughed in unison. Their laughter feeding each other with light-heart friendly emotion. "It won't be something I regret, it has been a long time since I have felt challenged. And we'll see if you can surprise me." She said with a slightly amused tone. "Once we secure the mirror safely, we can spare a few hours, to show you around." She said, feeling more amused at the thought of having the duty to be his guide around such a familiar region.  
  
\---One Hour Passed---  
  
The Tohoku region was a bright place, with a lot of people. Prosperous and lively. While Yunaki and Yamato rode in, Yunaki would point certain things out. "That is The Grand Tea House, and over there is my favorite shop..." She would mumble on and on about the best places to visit.  
  
\---Two Hours Passed---  
  
They would reach the Ungaikyo Hold. A large temple that was to be guarded by samurai. But strangely... there were no samurai surrounded the temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you all for reading~ 
> 
> An RP story that was written by Cadesh Princess and Thomas
> 
> All comments are welcome, so please share your thoughts, opinions, and critiques.


End file.
